1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to network testing equipment, and more particularly to fiber optic network testing equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fiber optic cable possesses numerous advantages over conventional coaxial electrical cable and other hardwired data transmission mediums. For example, because fiber optic cable carries no electricity, fiber optic systems are often more reliable and insensitive to cable damage than hardwire systems. In addition, fiber optic cable uses light for data transmission thereby supporting an increase in bandwidth.
Traditionally, testing fiber optic cables requires expensive and dedicated testing equipment (e.g., handheld network testers with a microscope and a digital camera, computers, etc.). Such dedicated testing equipment typically involves complex electronics, which directly corresponds to an increase in cost.
Although such conventional dedicated testing equipment has generally been considered satisfactory for its intended purpose, there is still a need in the art for simplified systems/devices for testing or inspecting fiber optic cables. There also remains a need in the art for such a fiber optic inspection systems/devices that are easy to make and use. The present invention provides a solution for these problems.